Who slept with who last night!
by Kaz5
Summary: Dark woke up one morning in the bed with his worst enemy, Dark x Krad (and yes, it's YAOI!)


D.N.Angel belong to Sugisaki Yukiru, Asuka, and other related parties.  
warnings: Dark x Krad, mild (???!!) yaoi, fluff (it was suppose to be g), PG-13  
notes: Another special thanks to Tiggy, my beta reader from 7th heaven ^___^

**Who slept with who last night?!** (if you could consider that as a title...)**  
by Kaz**

  
Dark had a hangover. The bright light of the sun burst right through the apartment window and straight into his eyes. Man... He felt like he hadn't slept for ages, his body felt numb, and his head... wait, he couldn't even feel his head... Maybe that was the reason why he couldn't remember where he was right now... What a strange looking room, and an unfamiliar bed too... 

Definitely not Daisuke's room at the Niwa family house... 

_Oi, Daisuke!!!_ He tried to call his host, but there was no answer. 

Oh well, the red-head must be asleep... 

Dark's eyes studied the room carefully, not missing a spot. That must be one of his gifts as a thief, he thought dimly. The room was vast enough for two beds, the cabinet and floor was tidy and clean. Definitely not Daisuke's room, Dark noted. The curtains were blue, the sheets were blue, and... _what _were those gold strands on his naked chest? 

"GYAAAAAAHHHH----???!!!" The thief sat up abruptly in the bed; the sudden change of position hurt his head even more and he could barely speak. He regained his senses after a few minutes and turned wide-eyed as he saw the figure lying on the other side of the bed. 

Krad. Naked, and looking so damn sexy. 

Shit. 

He was in bed with the worst enemy he ever had... 

"Emh..." Krad stirred beside him and shifted closer, flinging one arm in his direction. Dark edged away from that touch, remembering that the blond had the ability to throw an energy ball, and possibly would throw one at him when he was completely awake. 

The thief felt really dizzy now, his head spinning. What the hell was he doing in bed with -- of all people -- Krad! He could've had any girl he wanted, but Krad??!! 

Krad's eyes opened sleepily, "...what time?" 

Dark decided that the ice demon hadn't regained his power; he looked around for a clock and found it. "...Uhm--eight?" 

"Dark?" Krad mumbled incoherently, "...Why are you here?" 

"What am I doing here?!" Dark snapped. "Is that all you can come up with?!" And then he started to remember about Krad's energy ball again. 

Krad winced. "Don't shout, my head hurts... Can't make energy balls to kill you..." he said as if reading Dark's mind. 

The thief sighed. "That's good to hear..." He assumed he had only thirty minutes until Krad was fully awake and started to blast him with the fireball. "Krad, think. How did we get here? What happened last night?" 

The blond sat up, facing the thief. He yawned, gold strands spilling onto his ivory colored chest. "Don't know... Don't remember... Don't wanna remember..." 

"We were fighting on the museum roof..." Dark tried to gather his memories. "…And then..." 

"And then..." the blond echoed. 

Dark muttered under his breath. "You changed into that creepy boy!" 

Krad's eyes opened wide now. "I turned into Satoshi-sama…" He stared blankly. "…And here I am in bed with you; that means that…" 

Golden eyes grew wide as he come to the realization. "YOU SLEPT WITH SATOSHI-SAMA?!" His eyes filled with anger as he launched himself at Dark, trying to strangle the violet-eyed thief. Dark was surprised by the sudden attack and didn't have the chance to dodge. They fell together to the blue sheets, bodies only bordered by the blanket. 

"Stop it, you idiot!" Dark pushed him off easily. Krad fell to the pillow next to him, breathing hard. Dark assumed that Krad was really sober this time. "I turned into Daisuke before you turned to creepy boy! That means..." He reached the conclusion. "You slept with Dai-chan!" 

"Idiot…" Krad muttered. "That would be the end of the world..." 

Dark shrugged casually. "Well, we have to look at every possibility... If I turned into Daisuke, and you turned into Mr. Detective, that means..." 

"Huh?!" The golden eyes flew back open. "That means that Satoshi-sama slept with... Ni-Niwa?!" 

Dark smirked. "Heh, it's about time... I knew that creepy boy had a crush on Dai-chan all this time…" 

"That can't be true!" Krad's glare was dangerous. "They just 'slept' together, right?" 

The thief lifted the blanket that covered half his body and looked down, snickering. "Dai-chan didn't wear his underwear last night." 

Golden eyes bulged; he too looked under his blanket, groaning, "Satoshi-sama didn't wear his underwear either..." 

"Pin pon!" Dark beamed, making a triumphant grin. "My, my… Dai-chan had sex with creepy boy!! Dai-chan had sex with creepy boy! Nyahahaha..." He sang. 

"Shut up, or I'll blow you to pieces..." Krad snarled, lying down on the bed once again. "...once I have my power back." 

Dark blinked, watching as the other boy lay on his back. Once again he noticed the beautiful colored skin gleaming in the sunlight. Krad's golden hair was loose and cascading all over the sheet. The thief swallowed hard. Since when did he actually think that Krad was beautiful? 

He took a handful of golden hair and slipped his fingers through it. It was so soft, so silky... damn this libido of his! He cursed himself over and over, but that couldn't stop him from edging closer to the longhaired figure lying on the bed. 

"You know," Dark started, "...you look kinda beautiful when you're like this..." 

"Shut up," Krad snarled, "I'm dizzy..." 

Dark grinned, shifting on top of the other boy. "Oh come on. Krad... If our hosts could be such good friends... why can't we?" 

"What are you doing?" Krad's eyes narrowed into slits as he felt Dark shifting closer. "And what do you mean by that?!" 

"I mean..." Dark leaned in rather seductively, fingers sliding to the mass of golden hair, lips leaning closer over Krad's parted ones. "Just for today... Let's be friends..." 

Krad's eyes widened as he felt the tip of Dark's tongue slip inside his mouth, Dark's lips pressed against his own. So warm... so inviting... so familiar... he froze for a long second, but that didn't seem to stop the thief from ravishing his mouth. In fact, Dark was enjoying it. 

What the heck! He cursed himself as he started to close his eyes and kissed the thief back, slipping his fingers into Dark's violet colored hair. He started to suck the tongue inside his mouth when Dark suddenly pulled away. 

"Heh?!" Krad eyed him with annoyance. 

Dark pulled away just slightly, licking his lips. "This feels familiar..." 

"The hell it is!" Krad grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back for another scorching kiss. Dark moaned into the other's mouth before pulling away once again. 

"What now?" Krad whimpered. 

"Waitaminute, Krad!" Dark suddenly sat up, detangling his body from Krad's. The blond-haired demon sat up with him, looked very annoyed. "We didn't fight on the museum roof last night… It was the night before." 

"So?" 

"So, that is not what happened!" 

Krad stared up at the ceiling, trying to collect his memories about what happened last night. "Hm, you're right. There was no fight last night… Satoshi-sama was working on a biology project at school with his friends..." He started to remember. 

"Yes, and Daisuke was there too!" Dark followed him, "...and then that Saehara boy fell down the stairs... and sprained his ankle." 

"Satoshi-sama and Niwa took him home, but his family was out for dinner..." 

Dark beamed. "And then Saehara offered a drink to Dai-chan and creepy boy, but it turned out to be his father's sake... and... and... Ugh!" The thief could feel the taste of that sweet sake once again in his mouth. Somehow that night he could feel the liquid inside his mouth when it was only supposed to affect his host's body. 

Krad continued the story for him. "The two got drunk and then... Satoshi-sama invited Niwa to his apartment because Niwa was afraid that his mother would get mad if he went home drunk..." 

"Dai-chan called home and said that he would stay over at his friend's house, and then... Oh my God!" Dark almost jumped from the bed, "Dai-chan was really drunk and he fell to the bed, here..." 

Krad scowled, "Satoshi-sama fell over him, and they started... kissing... I can't take this..." He groaned. 

"But nothing happened between them then..." Dark corrected, "Dai-chan turned into me..." 

"And Satoshi-sama turned into me..." 

"And..." Dark's expression turned wary, "...then I kissed you... just the way I did just a minute ago... And you kissed me back!" 

"It must've been the sake! It affected both of us somehow...!! I don't even remember anything that happened afterwards!" Krad snapped, trying to defend himself. 

Dark's evil grin reappeared; it was Krad's turn to be wary. "It was _us _who had sex last night, wasn't it, Krad?" He crawled back to Krad, and leaned closer to the other's face. "Ne, Krad? You're blushing…" Smirking, he pushed Krad's body back down onto the bed. 

"I. Am. Not. Blushing!" But the color in his cheeks was getting worse as Dark started to nuzzle his neck and down. "S-Stop it...!" 

"I remember now..." Dark pushed the other lightly to the sheet, settling on top of him. "I think I scored last night," he grinned. 

Krad glowered, face flushing. "I remember you moaned my name so loud!" 

"Oh? I thought you couldn't remember anything?" Dark teased. 

The golden-haired man rolled his eyes, "I don't remember _all_ of it!" 

"Well," Dark leaned in for a kiss. "Want me to remind you?" 

Krad didn't answer, but yielded for the kiss and some other things that followed later on...

-owari-

Oookaaay... reviews are pretty much welcome :)


End file.
